My Gift for My Father
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Naruto bersama Sasuke berencana untuk membeli kado untuk Minato, tetapi ditengah jalan mereka bertemu Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Apa yang terjadi? / Review please...


Hellow, bertemu dengan saya lagi~ ^w^

Sebagai my 4th fic, saya mau nyoba genre humor… padahal saya biasa ngelawak disekolah tapi jarang ngelawak kalau di media masa… =,= (readers: kami tak peduli :P. author: *pundung*)

Silahkan membaca~ ^w^

.

.

.

Disclaimer: punya gue tauuu =,= *dibunuh sama bang Kishi*. O-okelah saya ngaku, manga, anime dan sejenisnya (readers: sejenisnya? O.o) milik bang Masashi Kishimoto, tetapi cerita ini asli milik ambo. Janganlah protes, sayang. Kalau protes merahlah pipinya~ (readers: malah nyanyi =,=)

Warning: tak tau saya… semuanya saya serahkan saja pada readers =w=

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Family? Ahahaha :D

.

.

.

My Gift for My Father

By: Sekar Yamada

My Special Fic for Festival.

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

.

.

.

*Sasuke POV*

Hari ini aku mengantar –tentu dengan paksaan- sahabatku, Naruto Namikaze atau biasa kupanggil Dobe. Dia juga memanggilku dengan kasih sayang yang tinggi (?) yaitu Teme. Kini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota -tidak mungkin aku jalan-jalan di tengah jalan karena aku masih sayang nyawaku- yang bertepat di sebuah mall yang mungkin cukup besar di kota Konoha ini.

Oh iya aku lupa, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satu anak penjabat di Konoha High School. Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Tampangku? Bisa dibilang perfect. Tubuh yang tinggi, sifat yang cool, dan lain-lain. Mungkin readers sekalian bisa bertanya pada fans club-ku yang selalu menyambutku dengan teriakan-teriakan pada setiap pagi ketika aku baru melangkah satu sampa dua langkah menuju kedalam sekolah. Aku harap kupingku tidak memiliki masalah sampai aku lulus dari sini atau mungkin sampai aku mempunyai istri. Entahlah, yang penting mereka tak menggangguku dengan teriakan-teriakan itu secepat mungkin. Mungkin tentang diriku hanya bisa kukatakan sampai disini saja.

"Hey Teme, aku beli kado apa ya, untuk ayahku?" tanya Naruto yang memecah pertapaanku (?).

"Entahlah. Tugasku hanya menemani." jawabku santai.

Lalu kulihat seorang ah salah, beberapa orang gadis yang lewat tak jauh dari tempatku dan Naruto berpijak.

"Sakura-chan! Ino! Hinata-chan! Tenten!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis-gadis itu.

Kemudian mereka –gadis-gadis itu- menuju aku dan Naruto.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo dan memiliki mata yang berwarna lavender –Hinata Hyuga.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten. Sedang apa kalian disini?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang tanpa dosa itu. Sudah pasti mereka ingin bersenang-senang disini. Kau kira mereka ingin membuka bisnis perikanan disini?

"Kami hanya ingin ke toko buku untuk membeli sebuah buku." ujar seorang gadis berambut permen karet strawberry dan memiliki mata yang berwarna emerald –Sakura Haruno.

"Bolehkah kami ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kami?-lo-gue-end.

" Boleh saja asalkan kau tidak mengganggu kami saat mencari buku." ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak sepirang Naruto dan memiliki mata berwarna biru –Ino Yamanaka.

"Yatta! Ayo Teme!" ucap Naruto yang menyeretku tanpa dosa menuju toko buku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas karena sudah tau kelakuan makhluk ini *dideathglare Naruto*.

*End Sasuke POV*

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya punya kesempatan berbicara juga… (readers: kamu pake bicara segala, author… author: e-emangnya tak boleh ya? Readers: tak boleh, mengganggu saraf telinga. Author: *pundung –lagi-*). Setelah mereka berjalan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke bertapa (?) memikirkan kado untuk ayah Naruto, mereka sampai di depan toko buku. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten langsung kearah tempat majalah-majalah berkumpul dengan komando pemilik toko buku.

"Waaah, lihat! Hey! Say! JUMP akan meliris album baru!" ujar Sakura gembira. (author: yeah, satu minat! =w=)

"Waaah benar! Kyaaa~ Takaki~" ujar Ino yang mulai heboh.

"Bukannya Kei Inoo lebih keren, Ino?" protes Tenten.

"Morimoto-kun…" gumam Hinata atau mungkin sebuah 'protes'an kepada Ino.

"Hei, kalian bertiga salah! Yama-chan lah yang lebih keren!" protes Sakura yang membela ichiban author. Sedangkan author yang dibela Sakura memulai menari hula-hula Hawaii dari lengkap dengan perlengkapannya yang dipinjam tukang rongsokan sebelum masuk mall.

"Takaki!"

"Inoo-chan!"

"Yama-chan!"

"E-eh sudahlah, tak perlu bertengkar…" cegah Hinata.

"Takaki!"

"Inoo-chan!"

"Yama-chan!"

"Andika kangen band!" sontak sebuah suara yang sepertinya sengaja atau tidak mengerti yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan. Keempat gadis itu langsung menengok kearah 'pelaku'. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan bermata sapphire –Naruto Namikaze- dan sahabatnya –Sasuke Uchiha-.

"D.I.A.M K.A.U!" ucap gadis-gadis itu minus Hinata sambil mendeathglare kearah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, sebaiknya kita tak perlu bertengkar hanya karena hal ini…" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan memelas *dideathglare fans Hinata*.

Kemudian mereka –Ino, Sakura, Tenten- bertatapan dan mengambil keputusan, "Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Maafkan kami…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum karena sahabatnya-sahabatnya mau berhenti bertengkar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli majalah ini!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Aku juga mau! Hei Forehead, apa masih ada?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, Ino-pig." jawab Sakura malas.

"Masih banyak kok, Ino. Aku juga mau beli majalah ini." ucap Tenten yang juga mulai semangat.

"A-aku juga mau!" ucap Hinata juga mulai semangat dengan wajah berbinar dan merapatkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Ayo kita semua beli!" ucap Ino juga mulai semangat. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap keempat gadis itu dengan tatapan hah?-kita?-lo-aja-kali-gue-nggak. Sedangkan author yang tadi bernari hula-hula juga berniat membeli majalah itu dengan sedikit kelicinan eh salah, sedikit kelicikan yaitu memakaikan genjutsu pada daun yang tak bersalah.

Terlihat Naruto membawa sebuah majalah musik dan Sasuke membawa sebuah majalah otomotif. Tak mungkin Sasuke Uchiha yang cool itu membeli majalah fashion bukan?

Setelah mereka berenam tidak memiliki urusan di tempat majalah itu, mereka berjalan mengelilingi toko buku sendiri-sendiri. Ino dan Tenten kearah penjualan komik, yang menurut mereka berdua ada yang ingin mereka cari, Hinata kearah penjualan alat tulis, Sakura kearah penjualan novel, Sasuke kearah penjualan buku pelajaran (author: wow rajinnya, tak sepertiku… O,O. readers: jangan samakan Sasuke denganmu, author! *ngebentak*. author: ha-hai… gomenne… ==' *lemes*) dan Naruto kearah penjualan buku-buku berbau bisnis. Sebenarnya ini adalah 'hal langka' yang dilakukan Naruto, tetapi karena tujuannya hari ini 'mencari kado ayah', terpaksa ia menjalani 'hal langka' ini.

"Tenten, tenten, ketemu! Komik baru dari CLAMP ada!" ujar Ino memberitahu kepada Tenten yang berada disebelah kirinya yang sepertinya sedang mencari komik yang sama dengan Ino.

"Wah, bagus, bagus!"

"Aku juga mau membeli komik ini dan mencari komik lainnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Tenten?"

"Aku juga sama denganmu, Ino."

Sementara itu, ditempat Sakura berpijak…

"Ah, ketemu, novel kedua Kuroyanagi-sama!"

"Senang sekali kau." ucap seseorang dengan suara baritone yang terdengar dari sebelah kiri Sakura.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa dibagian novel?" ucap Sakura yang menengok kearah suara itu, Sasuke.

"Hanya lewat."

"Apakah Sasuke-kun suka novel?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Hmm… Biasanya novel yang anak cowok baca adalah Harry Potter (author sok tau). Apakah Sasuke-kun suka novel Harry Potter?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke-kun hanya lewat."

"Hn?"

"Soalnya Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin kebagian sana, bagian komik dan buku-buku memasak. Hehehe…" ucap Sakura dengan cengengesannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Aku mencari kitab Negarakertagama karangan Empu Prapanca."

'Kitab Negarakertagama karangan Empu Prapanca? E-EEEH?'

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, itukan tidak mungkin dijual! Itukan bersangkutan dengan Negara Indonesia!"

"Kau kan sedang kukerjai, Sakura_-chan_." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terkena blushing akut dan sekarang sang author sedang mencarikan obat untuk menghilangkan blushing itu di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Be-benar sekali… A-ah iya, aku masih mau mencari novel." Ucap Sakura yang sedang mencari alasan untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau kan ketua klub sastra."

"Iya, benar. Aku sedang mencari refrensi untuk majalah klub sastra." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mau kubantu?"

"E-eh?" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi kalang kabut karena Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan 'hal langka' padanya.

"Kalau tak mau, ya sudah."

"A-ah, k-kalau Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan membantuku, aku terima tawaran Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Dan hari ini, kemungkinan Sakura Haruno tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena pangerannya, Sasuke Uchiha, mau membantunya mencari refrensi sedangkan sang author tak bisa tidur karena membuat fic dengan refrensi yang benar-benar zero (readers: kami tak tanya. Author: *pundung –lagi-*).

Baiklah, mari kita lihat Hinata yang sedang memilih alat tulis untuk belajar…

"Pensil mekanik ini lucu sekali…"

"Sama sepertimu ya, Hinata-chan." Ujar suara seorang pemuda yang sepertinya langsung diketahui Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata reflek menengok kearah suara itu.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Hinata-chan."

"Me-membantu? Membantu apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Mencari kado untuk ayahku. Mau ya, Hinata? Please…" rengek Naruto yang seperti anak kecil yang meminta sebuah es krim pada ibunya.

"Ba-baiklah… Tetapi aku mau membeli alat tulis dahulu…"

"Okelah kalau begitu!" ucap Naruto senang sambil meragakan ucapan pelawak atau mungkin Naruto ingin menjadi pewaris (?) pelawak itu. Entahlah…

"Hmm… Pensil ini lumayan mahal juga…" gumam Hinata yang pelan tetapi Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ini lucu lho, Hinata-chan. Apa kau tidak pernah membeli pensil seharga ini?" tanya Naruto polos yang sepertinya ia mendengar gumam Hinata.

"A-aku pernah dibelikan pensil seharga ini oleh Tou-san. Aku bilang mahal karena aku sedang mengirit uangku…"

"Wah… Kalau begitu, kita lihat yang lain saja!" ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik sebelah tangan Hinata untuk menjauhi tempat mereka berdua berpijak.

Dan hari ini juga, kemungkinan Hinata Hyuga tidak bisa tidur karena pangerannya, Naruto Namikaze, telah menarik tangannya dan mau membantunya mencari alat tulis.

"Aku iri, Tenten… Kenapa Sai-kun tadi tidak ikut saja, ya?"

"Aku juga iri, Ino. Sayangnya aku tidak mungkin mengajak Neji untuk hal ini."

"Aku menyesal…"

"Aku iri…"

Begitulah percakapan Ino dan Tenten yang melihat kemesraan keempat temannya itu. Sedangkan sang author sedang merekam kemesraan mereka berempat dengan berpura-pura membaca komik dan memakan jagung bakar (readers: kami minta salinannya ya!. Author: rebes! =^= *dapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan Naruto*)

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Seharusnya inikan tugas Teme."

"Memangnya siapa yang sudi membantumu, Dobe?"

"Kau sendiri, kan?"

"Kau kan memaksaku! Kenapa aku sudi?"

"Aah sudahlah, jangan bertengkar… Bukankah kalian berdua mendapat kejadian langka?" tanya Ino polos. Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kecil, Hinata & Sakura hanya blushing, dan Naruto & Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Ba-baka!"

"Hey, hey! Bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto dahulu?" tanya Tenten.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya lebih cocok adalah tanya balik kepada Tenten.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan, Sakura. Agar memori kita hari ini adalah salah satu memori istimewa kita."

"Aku setuju!" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Hn."

"Aku akan memotret kalian dengan HP-ku. Yang pertama Sasuke dan Sakura, ya?" pinta Tenten.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Sakura sambil blushing.

"Hn."

Inilah posisi Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Tak terlalu spesial. Sasuke di kiri depan Tenten, dan Sakura di kanan depan Tenten.

"Ayolah, mesra sedikit~" pinta Ino.

'Baka Ino-pig!' jawab Sakura dalam hati.

"Hn."

Tanpa aba-aba dari sang pemotret –Tenten- dan sang peminta kemesraan (?) –Ino-, Sasuke langsung menaruh kedua tangannya kepundak Sakura seolah-olah seperti memeluk boneka yang besar dan juga menenggelamkan kepalanya ke salah satu pundak Sakura. Sakura sang korban kemesraan hanya bisa terkena blushing akut –lagi-.

"E-eh? Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Cepat, Tenten."

"Baiklah! Katakan 'cheese'! 1, 2, 3!"

Mungkin kejadian ini menambah alasan Sakura untuk tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata!"

"Aku siap~!"

"Ba-baik, Tenten-chan…"

Beginilah aksi Naruto terhadap Hinata –yang sebenarnya tak terlalu istimewa. Naruto tersenyum lebar ala sales pepsodent dan satu tangannya membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata sang korban hanya bisa terkena blushing akut dan dia mencoba tersenyum karena sedang ingin difoto.

"Baiklah, katakan 'cheese'! " ucap Tenten.

Usaha Hinata untuk tersenyum –sangat- sukses. Bahkan senyumannya manis sekali. Author yang melihat senyuman Hinata langsung sweatdrop dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat (lha?).

"1, 2, 3!"

Ckrek-

Tanda bel berbunyi eh salah, tanda Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai difoto oleh HP Tenten dan mungkin kejadian ini menambah alasan Hinata untuk tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Apa kalian masih ada perlu?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tak ada. Ah Hinata-chan, tolong bantu aku lagi ya? Please…" jawab Naruto pada Ino dan tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun…"

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

HP Ino tiba-tiba bergetar (karena HP-nya sedang di silence). Lalu ia langsung menggerogoh kantungnya dan langsung membaca SMS itu.

.

From: Sai-kun

_Today, 04:35 PM_

Sekarang aku berada di mall yang kamu bilang tadi sebelum pulang sekolah. Aku bersama Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee. Kamu sedang dimana?

.

Ino yang membaca itu langsung melirik kearah Tenten.

"Ada apa? Dari siapa SMS itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Coba kamu baca SMS ini juga deh, Tenten." Jawab Ino.

Tentenpun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung kearah Ino untuk membaca SMS itu.

"E-eh?" ucap Tenten tak percaya.

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

HP Tenten juga tiba-tiba bergetar (sama seperti Ino, HP Tenten di silence). Ia pun langsung membacanya karena tadi HP-nya belum sempat ia masukkan kantungnya.

.

From: Neji Hyuga

_Today, 04:36 PM_

Sai bilang kau sedang ada di mall bersama Ino. Kau dimana?

.

"SMS dari Neji, Tenten?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten yang sedang tak menyangka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iya. Kita harus membalasnya, Ino!" jawab Tenten semangat.

"Benar itu!" ucap Ino yang juga semangat.

.

To: Sai-kun

Aku di depan toko buku bersama Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke dan Naruto. Kesini ya, Sai-kun! :)

.

To: Neji Hyuga

Aku sedang di depan toko buku. Kesini ya!

.

"Yeah, tinggal tunggu balasannya!" ucap Ino yang selesai membalas SMS Sai.

"Hey, hey!" ucap Sakura sambil memandang kearah Ino dan Tenten waduh-jangan-jangan-aku-pulang-sendiri.

"Ah Sakura, karena ada Sai-kun, Neji, Shino, Kiba, dan Lee, mungkin kami berdua tidak pulang bersamamu. Maaf ya…" ucap Ino sambil merapatkan tangannya didepan mukanya.

"Iya, aku juga. Maaf ya, Sakura…" ucap Tenten yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa.".

Ino yang melihat Sasuke sekilas lalu memiliki rencana yang hebat untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke, kamu pulang sendirian, kan?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke dengan –sedikit- mata genitnya.

"Mau apa kau?" jawab Sasuke yang merasa Ino memiliki rencana tak beres.

"Karena ini sudah sore dan Sakura akan pulang sendirian, bisakah kamu mengantarnya sampai rumah?" tanya Ino.

"H-hah? A-apa yang kau katakan, Ino-pig?" ucap Sakura yang tak percaya sahabatnya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi pada Sasuke yang merasa tak mendengar Sakura berbicara.

"Hn, terserah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, karena aku dan Hinata-chan masih mau membungkus kado Tou-sanku, kami duluan ya! Jaa!" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata yang terkena blusing akut –lagi- meninggalkan Ino, Tenten, Sakura dan Sakura.

"Jaga Hinata, Naruto!" ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo kita juga pulang, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai berjalan sambil menggandeng Sakura.

"A-ah, baiklah Sasuke-kun. Tenten, Ino, kami duluan!" ucap Sakura yang juga melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino dan Tenten.

"Kami tunggu PJ (Pajak Jadian) nya besok, Sakura!" ucap Tenten dan Ino berbarengan.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung terkena blushing akut sementara Sasuke hanya mengalihkan mukanya yang memerah agar Sakura tak melihatnya .

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

HP Ino bergetar lagi. Langsung ia ambil HP-nya yang sudah dia taruh lagi di kantungnya dan membaca SMS masuk itu.

.

From: Sai-kun

_Today, 04:45 PM_

Aku dan Neji dibelakangmu dan Tenten.

.

Ino yang membaca SMS itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sai-kun, kenapa kamu tidak memanggilku?" Tanya Ino pada Sai yang sedang tersenyum.

Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Ino barusan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Neji?"

"Bukannya kalian berdua sedang melihat pemandangan –Sasuke dan Sakura- yang indah?" jawab Sai atau yang lebih cocok adalah Tanya balik.

"Iya sih… Tapi kan kalau sudah dibelakangku tidak perlu mengSMSku lagi…"

"Baiklah aku salah. Kita akan kemana, Ino-chan?" ucap Sai dengan senyumnya yang –sedikit- melebar.

"Memutari mall ini! Ah Tenten, aku duluan ya! Neji, jangan apa-apakan Tenten lho ya!" ucap Ino yang sudah menggandeng tangan Sai.

Tenten yang mendengar perkataan Ino langsung menatapnya jangan-mesum-kau-ino-yamanaka dan Neji yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan bukan-urusanmu.

"Tenten."

"Yaaa, Neji?"

"Ayo kita juga memutari mall ini." Ucap Neji menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Tenten yang sudah mulai blushing.

Dan perlu diketahui, sepertinya Sai dan Neji plus Tenten dan Ino lupa dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Lee.

.

.

.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun, dari sini kerumahku sudah lumayan dekat. Rumah Sasuke-kun berlawanan arah denganku, kan? Jadi Sasuke-kun mengantarku sampai disini saja." ucap Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"E-eh? Tapikan arah rumah Sasuke-kun berlawanan dengan rumahku."

"Bukannya tadi Ino sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah?"

"I-itu betul, tapi aku tak enak padamu karena arah rumahmu berlawanan, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk jatuh kepelukannya agar Sakura tidak menghawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura –yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke- tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apakah Tou-sannya Naruto-kun jam segini belum pulang?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Belum kok. Biasanya ada-"

"Oh Naruto, kau sudah pulang. Siapa gadis itu, Naruto? Ayo silahkan masuk." Ucap Kaa-san Naruto –Kushina Namikaze- sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Lalu Kushina mengarahkan Naruto dan Hinata keruang tamu.

"Kaa-san, dia teman sekelasku, Hinata Hyuga." ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk manis disalah satu sofa ruang tamu.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga, bibi. Maaf bila merepotkan." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku buatkan minuman dahulu ya, Hinata, Naruto." Ucap Kaa-san Naruto yang berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Hinata-chan, sambil menunggu Kaa-san membuat minuman, akan kita bungkus seperti apa benda ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menunjukkan buku yang –agak- tebal, buku yang akan dijadikan kado untuk Tou-sannya.

"Se-sebelumnya, apakah Naruto-kun punya selotip, gunting, dan kertas kado?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan dulu." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri untuk mengambil peralatan membungkus kado.

.

.

*Hinata POV*

Aku sekarang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze yang tidak pernah, ah mungkin belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Desain ruang tamu ini berwarna kuning, dan menurutku sangat imut. Bila kulihat-lihat keselilingku, aku akan menemukan rak dengan beberapa foto-foto Naruto-kun. Ada fotonya saat SD, ada foto bersama neneknya, ada foto bersama Sasuke-kun, dan lain-lain. Ada pula foto Kaa-sannya dan Tou-sannya.

"Silahkan diminum, Hinata." Ucap seseorang yang menggoyahkan pandanganku pada rak itu.

"Ah, arigatou, bibi." Ternyata 'seseorang' itu adalah Kaa-sannya Naruto-kun.

*End Hinata POV*

.

.

"Lucu ya, fotonya Naruto?" tanya wanita cantik itu –Kushina- sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, bibi. Lucu…" jawab Hinata yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Eh, tetapi, kemana anak itu?" tanya wanita cantik itu –lagi- sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Tadi Naruto-kun sedang mengambil peralatan-peralatan untuk membungkus kado, bibi." Jawab Hinata seraya menjelaskan kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Lho, kan dia bisanya meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membungkus kado." Ucap wanita cantik itu sedikit binggung.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun ingin belajar membungkus kado kepada…ku?" ucap Hinata yang mungkin baru sadar pada keadaanya sekarang.

"Berarti kamu adalah gadis spesial baginya, Hinata." Ucap wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"E-eh? Itu tak mungkin, bibi…" ucap Hinata seraya tak membenarkan ucapan Kaa-sannya Naruto itu.

"Bukankah ia juga bisa belajar denganku?"

"I-iya juga sih…"

"Hey, kalian bicara tentang aku, ya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil membawa gunting, selotip dan bungkus kado ditangannya.

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata yang mulai blushing. 'Semoga Naruto-kun tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan bibi…' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kata Hinata, kau ingin membungkus kado untuk Tou-san, jadi cepat lakukan. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 lho…"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto yang mulai semangat.

.

.

.

"Wah, kamu pandai ya, Hinata." Ucap Kaa-sannya Naruto yang memandang kado Naruto untuk suaminya itu dengan tersenyum.

"Betul itu, Hinata-chan!"

"E-eh? I-ini cara biasa yang sering saya gunakan untuk membungkus kado kok, Naruto-kun, bibi…"

"Iya sih… Tetapi aku biasanya hanya langsung membungkusnya, tidak dihias dengan pita seperti ini. Hahaha." Ucap wanita cantik berambut merah itu dengan tawa garingnya.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Ka-kalau bibi dan Naruto-kun tidak suka, aku akan melepas pitanya…" ucap Hinata yang sudah mengarahkan tangannya kearah pita yang berada di kado itu.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-chan! Kadonya biarkan begini saja." Cegah Naruto yang –tak- sengaja memegang tangan Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua masih mempertahankan posisi itu sampai… "Ehem, ehem." Ucapan Kushina membuat Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"A-ah Hinata-chan, Arigatou." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Do-doita, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut merayakan acara ulang tahun Tou-sannya Naruto? Biar nanti aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Ka-kalau bibi dan Naruto-kun tidak keberatan, saya akan menerimannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini sudah mau jam 6, kira-kira-"

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

HP Kushina yang berada dikantongnya bergetar dan berbunyi. Langsung ia ambil dan membaca SMS masuknya.

.

From: Minato-kun

_Today, 05:55 PM_

Aku sudah keluar kantor dan ini sudah sedang mau menuju rumah.

.

"Nah kan, Tou-san sudah keluar kantor. Ayo kamu segera mandi dan siap-siap, Naruto! Hinata, bisa bantu bibi di dapur?"

"Baiklah, bibi." Ucap Hinata yang mengikuti Kaa-sannya Naruto itu menuju dapur.

Kemudian Hinata terkejut melihat sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar di meja makan keluarga Namikaze.

"Ini buatanku lho, Hinata. Nanti kamu boleh menyicipinya." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Arigatou, bibi. Bolehkah saya mengirimkan SMS dulu pada adik saya? Saya takut dia khawatir kepada saya."

"Tentu saja boleh, Hinata."

Kemudian Hinata menggerogoh kantongnya dan langsung membuka HP buka-tutupnya itu.

.

To: Hanabi-chan

Aku akan pulang telat, kamu jangan khawatir ya… :)

.

Lalu Hinata berfikir sebentar… 'Ya sudah deh, Neji-niisan kukirimi SMS juga.'

.

To: Neji-niisan

Aku akan pulang telat dan Hanabi sudah ku SMS tentang hal ini. Tolong jaga Hanabi di rumah ya, Neji-niisan…

.

Saat ia akan menaruh HP-nya kekantongnya lagi, HP-nya bergetar.

.

From: Hanabi-chan

_Today, 06:04 PM_

Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sedang dirumah bersama Konohamaru dan Moegi mengerjakan tugas OSIS. Tidak apa-apa kan?

.

Ketika ia akan menjawab SMS Hanabi, tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk untuknya.

.

From: Neji-niisan

_Today, 06:05 PM_

Aku masih berada di mall bersama Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shino, Kiba, dan Lee. Mungkin aku juga akan pulang telat. Barusan Hanabi mengirimiku SMS, katanya tak usah khawatir, di rumah sedang ada temannya.

.

Hinata lalu tersenyum singkat membaca SMS Neji langsung membalas SMS Hanabi dan Neji.

.

To: Hanabi-chan

Tak apa-apa kok. Buatlah sesuatu untuk temanmu, ya. Jangan pikirkan untuk makan malamku, nanti aku bisa beli di luar.

.

To: Neji-niisan

Baiklah, Neji-niisan. Aku titip salam untuk Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shino, Kiba, dan Lee.

.

"Hinata, kamu sudah mengirimkan SMS kepada adikmu?" ucap Hinata sedang memegang sebuah panci yang sepertinya sesuatu yang baru saja dipanaskan oleh Kushina.

"A-ah iya sudah, bibi."

Saat ia akan berjalan kearah Kushina, HP-nya bergetar agak lama. '3 SMS berturut-turut?' gumam Hinata dalam hati yang sedikit bingung karena ia mendapat 3 SMS sekaligus diwaktu yang hamper bersamaan.

.

From: Hanabi-chan

_Today, 06:08 PM_

Jangan bilang begitu ah, Nee-san! Aku akan menyisakan untuk Nee-san kok XD

.

'Arigatou ya, Hanabi-chan…' gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

From: Neji-niisan

_Today, 06:08 PM_

Hn, sudah kusampaikan.

.

'Arigatou, Nii-san'

Lalu Hinata membuka SMS masuknya yang terakhir. 'Ada fotonya?'

.

From: Ino-chan

_Today, 06:08 PM_

Selamat bermesraan dengan Naruto! XD

Ini foto yang tadi itu. Aku baru saja meminta foto ini (dan foto Sasuke bersama Sakura) dari Tenten 8D

Sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimkan foto Sakura bersama Sasuke ke nomor HP-nya (Sakura). Hahaha! XD

Ganbatte, Hinata! :D

.

Kemudian Hinata buka file foto tersebut.

"Kau manis sekali, Hinata-chan." Ucap seseorang yang menghentikan Hinata untuk mengomentari foto itu, Naruto.

"E-eh, Naruto-kun?" reflek Hinata menjauhi Naruto yang sudah melihat SMS-nya yang barusan ia baca. SMS dari Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata dan -mungkin- juga pada kelakuan Naruto.

"Kau mau memberitahu Kaa-san, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh?" jawab Hinata plus blushingnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kushina yang semakin penasaran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, bibi. Hanya sahabatku mengirimkan sebuah foto…. Eh?" ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya ingin bohong kepada Kushina.

"Wah, foto apa?"

"Bu-bukan foto apa-apa kok, bibi…"

"Itu fotoku dan Hinata saat tadi di mall, Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi ingin jujur.

"Aku ingin lihat, Hinata." Ucap Kushina dengan puppy-eyesnya kearah Hinata.

'Apa boleh buat…' gumam Hinata pasrah. Lalu ia memperlihatkan HP-nya yang masih tertapar SMS dari Ino yang belum sempat ia tekan tombol 'Back'.

"Bagaimana, Kaa-san?"

"Waaah, Hinata manis sekali… Ibu tak keberatan kalau Hinata menjadi pacarmu, Naruto." Ucap Kushina polos yang masih melihat foto itu. Sontak Hinata dan Naruto blushing akut berjamaah sedangkan sang author memulai sholat maghrib berjamaah (?).

"Ka-Kaa-san bicara apa sih? Lihat kompornya tuh…" ucap Naruto mengingatkan Kaa-sannya itu sambil melirik kearah kompor sebentar tentu saja dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa." Ucap Kushina kearah kompor.

'Oh iya, aku harus membalas SMS…'

.

To: Hanabi-chan

Arigatou, Hanabi-chan :)

.

To: Neji-niisan

Arigatou, Neji-niisan…

.

'Lalu aku harus membalas apa ya, pada Ino-chan?'

.

To: Ino-chan

Arigatou, Ino-chan :)

Kabarkan aku jawaban Sakura-chan tentang foto itu ya, Ino-chan ^^

.

"Naruto, Hinata, aku mau ganti baju dulu ya. Tolong jaga makanannya." Ucap Kushina yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dan suaminya.

Suasana dapur kini menjadi sepi.

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

'Mungkin SMS dari Hanabi-chan.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

'Dua SMS?'

.

From: Hanabi-chan

Doita, Nee-chan XD

Sekarang aku, Konohamaru dan Moegi sedang makan cemilan yang baru saja kubeli 8D

.

'Kukira dia akan membuatnya sendiri… Hanabi, Hanabi…' gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

.

From: Ino-chan

Dia bilang "Ino-pig! Nyaris saja Sasuke-kun mau menyiumku ketika ia membaca SMS ini! Kau mau besok aku tidur dikelas, hah?". Lucu sekali~! XD

Hei, hei, Naruto komentar apa tentang foto itu, Hinata? :D

.

'Glek, Ino-chan menanyakan hal itu…' gumam Hinata dalam hati dalam wajahnya terlihat sedikit semburat merah.

"Kau akan menjawab 'Naruto-kun berkata kalau aku manis sekali difoto itu', Hinata?"

"E-eh?" reflek ia menjauhi Naruto –lagi- saat Naruto membaca SMS dari Ino sambil blushing.

"Kau benar akan mengatakan hal itu, Hi-na-ta-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja ucapanku barusan." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto ke telinga Hinata.

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata yang sudah akan terkena blushing akut.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Hinata-chan?" lanjut Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itu, langsung blushing akut stadium akhir.

"A-aku mau, Naruto-kun. A-aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Hinata grogi.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Hinata.

Dan mungkin ini adalah alasan ketiga Hinata karena tidak bisa tidur nanti malam.

"Hinata, kamu pakai baju ini ya… eh? Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" ucap Kushina yang kaget anaknya sedang memegang pipi Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mengapa-ngapakan dia kok, Kaa-san! Ha-hanya mengambil semut yang berjalan di mukanya!" ucap Naruto –bohong.

"Terserah kau, Naruto. Ah Hinata, kamu pakai ini dulu ya? Ini pakaian bibi sewaktu seumuran denganmu."

"Cantik sekali, bibi… Tidak apa-apa kalau aku menggunakan ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Cepat ganti baju, keburu Tou-sannya Naruto pulang. Naruto, Hinata ganti baju dikamarmu, ya. Jangan mengintip!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kemudian Naruto mengantar Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"A-ah Hinata-chan, kamarku berantakan,tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…"

Lalu Hinata masuk ke kamar Naruto. Sambil menunggu Hinata, Naruto berdiri anteng (?) didepan kamarnya sambil bersiul sedangkan sang author makan eskrim rasa bakwan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka sedikit-sedikit, menandakan Hinata enggan untuk pergi keluar.

"Sudahlah tak usah malu begitu, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto membuka lebar pintu kamarnya.

'Cantik sekali…' gumam Naruto dalam hati ketika ia melihat Hinata yang sudah memakai pakaian ibunya itu sedangkan sang author yang melihat Hinata langsung menuju kantongnya dan melanjutkan makan eskrimnya yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi eskrim rasa tempe.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun, tidak cocok ya?" Tanya Hinata yang mengusik kelangsungan berfikir Naruto (?).

"Bu-bukan kok, Hinata-chan! Ka-kamu cantik…" ucap Naruto grogi.

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"A-ayo kita turun kebawah menemui Kaa-san." ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya bak seorang pangeran akan mengantar seorang putri masuk ke kereta kudanya.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata yang menyambut tangan Naruto.

Kemudian mereka turun kebawah meninggalkan sang author yang masih asik makan eskrim rasa tempe.

.

.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~!" ucap Kushina dan Naruto yang menyanyi dengan semangat kepada yang ulang tahun hari ini, Tou-sannya Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

"Arigatou." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum. Author yang melihat senyuman Minato langsung tepar tidak elitnya diatas tumpukan sampah dapur.

"Tou-san, ini hadiah dariku! Tolong diterima ya!" ucap Naruto semangat memberikan kadonya.

"Arigatou, _Naru-chan_." ucap Minato dengan senyum lebarnya yang polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kushina yang mendengar kata 'Naru-chan' langsung menahan tertawanya.

"To-tou-san, jangan panggil aku begitu!" protes Naruto malu.

"Oh iya ya pantas saja kau malu, pacarmu ka nada disini." ucap Minato yang melirik kearah Hinata.

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata yang langsung terkena blushing akut lagi.

"Betul itu! Bwahahaha!" ucap Kushina yang tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar!"

"Ya, ya, ya, ayo kita makan. Kado dariku nanti saja ya." ucap Kushina yang tersenyum kearah Minato.

"Terserah padamu." ucap Minato yang membalas senyuman Kushina.

"Ah ya, Naruto." ucap Kushina yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Adha apha, Khaa-shan? (ada apa Kaa-san?)" tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Nanti kau yang mengantar Hinata pulang, ya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata?" jawab Kushina yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar menuju Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, bibi." ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Sherahkhan urhushan ithu phadhaku! (serahkan urusan itu padaku!)"

"Kunyah dengan benar makanannya, Naruto. Seperti bocah saja." ucap Minato memperingati anaknya itu.

"Aku lapar, Tou-san." ucap Naruto datar.

.

.

.

"Salam untuk keluargamu ya, Hinata." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya, bibi, paman. Maaf bila saya merepotkan." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak merepotkan, kok. Naruto, naik motornya jangan cepat-cepat." ujar Kushina memperingati.

"Iya, iya, aku tau. Aku pamit, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

Bruuummm-

Motor Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarga Namikaze.

'Ah ya, aku harus mengirim SMS pada Hanabi-chan dan membalas SMS Ino-chan.' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Kemudian tangannya masuk kedalam kantungnya untuk mencari HP-nya itu.

.

To: Hanabi-chan

Aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, Hanabi-chan :)

.

'Aduh, aku harus bagaimana ya, membalas SMS Ino-chan?' gumam Hinata bingung.

.

To: Ino-chan

Maaf aku telat membalas SMS-mu, Ino-chan. Aku baru saja selesai dari rumah Naruto-kun dan sekarang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto-kun bilang kalau aku dalam foto itu sangat manis. Hehehe…

.

"Hinata?"

"A-ah ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Apa ada ayahmu dirumahmu?"

"Ti-tidak ada, Tou-san sedang ada tugas beberapa hari diluar kota."

"Syukurlah. Neji bilang kalau Tou-sanmu sedikit mengerikan. Hahaha."

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

'Hmm… Dari siapa ya?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

'Dua SMS masuk lagi?'

.

From: Hanabi-chan

_Today, 07:16 PM_

Baiklah, aku tunggu dirumah. Tetapi Konohamaru dan Moegi belum selesai, jadi kemungkinan Nee-san sampai dirumah, mereka berdua juga masih dirumah bersamaku. Tidak apa-apa? D:

.

'Tentu saja, Hanabi-chan…' gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

From: Ino-chan

_Today, 07:17 PM_

Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata~ 8D

Wah, wah, perkembangan menarik. Lalu kalian hari ini jadian? XD

.

Hinata yang membaca kalimat 'jadian' langsung blushing. 'Bagaimana aku harus membalas SMS Ino-chan?'

.

To: Hanabi-chan

Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah makan, jadi jajananmu yang tadi kamu beli, kamu habiskan saja bersama Konohamaru dan Moegi ^^

.

Saat Hinata akan membalas SMS Ino, motor Naruto terhenti.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Kita sudah sampai rumahmu, lho."

Kemudan Hinata melirik kesebelah kirinya. 'Ah iya, benar juga…'

"Hinata-chan, aku mau pinjam HP-mu sebentar."

"E-eh? Buat apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kamu masih SMS-an sama Ino soal foto tadi kan? Biar aku yang membalas SMS-nya."

"A-ah, baiklah." Hinata memberikan HP-nya.

Tek, tek, tek…

"Nih, sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Naruto mengembalikan HP Hinata.

"E-eh? Tidak mau mampir, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula bukannya ada PR?"

"A-aku lupa. Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Jaa! Tidur yang cukup!"

"Ehehehe…"

Bruuummm-

Kemudian motor Naruto perlahan menjauhi rumah keluarga Hyuga.

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

.

From: Ino-chan

_Today, 07:20 PM_

Enak saja kau bilang begitu, Naruto! Kalau kau tidak memberikan PJ, aku, Tenten, dan Sakura kan masih bisa minta kepada Hinata! :O

.

'Glek, emangnya tadi Naruto-kun menjawab apa kepada Ino-chan?'

.

To: Ino-chan

Iya, hari ini kami jadian.

Tapi tidak ada PJ. Aku kan kasihan padamu. Bukannya kau sudah gendut? Mengapa tidak diet saja? :P

(Yang balas ini Naruto).

.

'Pa-pantas saja Ino-chan marah. Aku harus jawab apa?'

.

To: Ino-chan

Ma-maaf Ino-chan, aku tidak tau apa yang dibalas Naruto-kun. Baru saja aku melihat balasan Naruto-kun .

Kalau soal PJ, mungkin aku akan memberikannya, tidak tau dengan Naruto-kun.

.

'Semoga Ino-chan tidak marah…' harap Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

*Naruto POV*

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku karena aku baru saja selesai mengantar pacarku –Hinata-. Hari ini aku senang sekali, bisa -tidak sengaja- bertemu Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten di mall, ia membantuku mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Tou-san, foto bersama Hinata, diajari membungkus kado, menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan ia menerima perasaanku yang berarti hari ini, hari ulang tahun Tou-sanku sekaligus hari jadianku dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa rasanya aku pergi ke sebuah taman yang sangat indah, terbang bersama elang mengelilingi seluruh benua, dan sedang asik makan ramen di luar angkasa (lebay dot co dot jp).

Sepertinya besok aku akan mengeluarkan sisa uangku besok untuk yang bernama 'PJ'. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi yah, tak apa, mungkin aku bisa kabur. Bwahahaha (devil laugh).

Intinya, hari ini aku senang, sangaaat senang. Hari ulang tahun ayahku, dan hari jadianku dengan Hinata.

*End Naruto POV*

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Bwahahaha, selesai juga ini fic 8D

Tak kusangka ini fic pertama yang pagenya 20-an, wordnya 5000-an dan charactersnya 30.000-an ==

Terima kasih kepada Chiwa Saito, Maaya Sakamoto, LIA, dan lain-lain yang telah menemani saya menulis fic ini hingga jam 3 pagi =w=

Terima kasih juga kepada Allah SWT. karena masih memberi saya kehidupan dan refrensi meskipun refrensi itu tidak saya gunakan. Untuk nyak, babeh, karo adikku seng lucu, makasih juga, uwes ngajak jalan-jalan pas itu meskipun yang ambo dapatkan hanya kaki seng uwes bengkak ^^'

Dan terima kasih yang terakhir buat readers yang bersedia membaca fic abal ambo, yah yang meskipun tidak di komen atau di ripiuw. Buat yang komen atau ripiuw, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih ^^

Akhir kata, ambo minta komen, kritik, dan lain-lain tentang fic ini. Karena ini khusus untuk event, kepada para admin maap bila ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan aneh ==. Sekian ^^

© Sekar-chan Yamada Acodeva - FB

© Sekar Yamada - FFn


End file.
